BEFORE YOU GO
by David Rd
Summary: Yunho menyalahkan dirinya atas perpecahan yang terjadi di tubuh TVXQ. Changmin merasa kasihan dan iba terhadap hyung yang selama ini diam-diam dicintainya itu. Homin pg-13, angst


**BEFORE YOU GO**

Title : Before You Go

Pairing : Homin TVXQ

Genre : Angst

PG : PG-13

Author : Deva Rthemys

Song : Before You Go (Igeotmanenun Algoga) by TVXQ

**BEFORE YOU GO**

_Igeotmaneun algoga _

_noman saranghaessotdeon dan han namjayeotdago_

_Nomu miryonhaeso nojocha _

_jikijido mot haetdon babodeungsiniotda_

_No keutkkaji ne gyeote nameumyon _

_do himdulge seurojiljido molla_

_Aju jalhan goya noreul jayuropge hejul sarami _

_ne gyeote ol goya, ne gyeote ol goya_

Kegiatan pemotretan untuk cover album comeback baru saja usai. Semua kru sedang berbenah dan mulai membereskan semua peralatan yang telah digunakan. Kegiatan yang dimulai dari pagi dan baru berakhir siang ini membuat semuanya lumayan lelah.

Changmin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semua kru yang kebetulan bertemu dengannya saat dia menuju ke ruang ganti. Dibungkukkannya badannya tanda menghormat dan sesekali tersenyum kepada mereka. Ucapan terima kasih tak henti-hentinya mengalun dari bibirnya.

Setelah kegiatan ini mereka tidak ada kegiatan lain yang harus dilakukan. Ini tandanya mereka bisa beristirahat sejenak sebelum akhirnya besok berperang dengan jadwal yang super padat. Mulai dari persiapan dance dan take vocal untuk persiapan comeback mereka beberapa minggu lagi.

Satu hal yang paling diinginkan Changmin saat ini adalah istirahat. Sebagai seorang pekerja dunia hiburan yang selalu disibukkan dengan berbagai kegiatan, saat istirahat adalah saat yang paling dinanti-nantikan. Begitu juga oleh maknae Dongbangshinki ini.

Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika dilihatnya di dalam ruang ganti, dilihatnya orang yang sama dengan kegiatan yang sama seperti yang telah dilihatnya berulang kali. Tangan kanannya masih memegang knob gagang pintu dan kaki kanannya yang bersiap hendak masuk ke dalam ruangan seakan terhenti. Changmin tidak berani bergerak.

Tiba-tiba manager Dongbangshinki datang dan menepuk pundaknya dari belakang dan membuyarkan apa yang tengah dipikirkannya yang menundanya masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Oh Yunho-gun, kau ada disitu. Yah Changmin, kau mau masuk atau tidak? Aku perlu bicara dengan hyung-mu."

Changmin menarik tangannya dari gagang pintu dan mempersilakan managernya masuk ke dalam ruang ganti.

"Hyung," Yunho berbalik dan mendapati managernya memasuki ruangan dan Changmin yang masih berdiri kikuk di pintu masuk ruang ganti.

"Changmin-ah, apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Masuklah dan cepat ganti pakaianmu! Kau mau cepat kembali ke apartemen dan istirahat bukan?" Yunho berbicara dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Ah, ne hyung," setelah mendengar perintah hyung-nya, Changmin segera masuk ke ruang ganti dan menyelesaikan urusannya.

Sudah beberapa kali Changmin mendapati hyung-nya tengah melamun. Setelah semua yang terjadi pada mereka, ya pada mereka berlima tentunya, hyung-nya itu lebih sering terlihat murung dan seperti kehilangan semangat.

Memang saat melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan dia tidak akan menunjukkan kesedihannya dan terus menunjukkan semangat. Bahkan dia telah memberikan dorongan semangat pada Changmin.

"Changmin-ah, ayolah semangat, tinggal beberapa kali lagi," saat Changmin mengeluh di tengah-tengah kegiatan pemotretan.

"Changmin-ah, kau tak mau membuat Cassiopeia kecewa bukan?" ucapnya suatu kali saat Changmin benar-benar stres berat gara-gara masalah lawsuit yang makin runyam.

"Changmin-ah kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, aku bangga padamu," saat mereka berdua selesai perform untuk SMTown cocert.

"Yah, Changmin istirahatlah dulu. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Cassiopeia tak akan senang jika kau sakit," Yunho menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian.

Semua yang Changmin dengar selama ini hanya ucapan-ucapan yang menyemangati dirinya yang keluar dari mulut sang leader. Dia tak pernah sekalipun mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Yunho merasa seperti dirinya.

Changmin merasa bodoh. Masalah lawsuit yang telah menghancurkan hidup mereka adalah penyebab semuanya. Andai saja tidak ada masalah dengan agensi mereka, pasti semuanya tak akan pernah terjadi.

Yunho-hyung yang dulu periang dan selalu memberikan semangat pada yang lain-walaupun sekarang masih- tidak akan menjadi pendiam dan lebih senang dengan melamunkan sesuatu yang tak seorangpun tahu. Tiga member yang lain juga tak akan pergi meninggalkan mereka dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan seperti ini.

Dia tak pernah memperhatikan hyung-nya secara seksama. Apalagi saat kegiatan syuting dramanya berlangsung, dia bahkan seperti kehilangan kontak dengan hyung-nya itu. Walaupun selama syuting, Yunho tetap menelepon dan memberinya semangat. Selama syuting drama dia banyak menghabiskan waktu di lokasi syuting dan tidak pernah mencari tahu kabar tentang hyungnya. Apa kegiatan hyung-nya, apa yang dilakukannya di apartemen, apakah dia sendirian semuanya tak terpikir saat itu.

Mereka berdua keluar dari lift dan beranjak menuju apartemen yang sudah mereka tinggali selama hampir kurang tujuh tahun. Changmin mengulurkan tangannya mendahului Yunho yang hampir membuka pintu apartemen. Dia berjanji akan mengubah sikapnya dan lebih perhatian kepada hyung-nya yang satu ini. Dia ingin membalas semua yang telah dia lakukan padanya.

Dengan memasang senyum yang tulus Changmin berkata,"Masuklah hyung".

Yunho membalasnya dengan senyuman, senyum yang tulus yang selalu diberikannya pada semua orang. Tapi entah mengapa, dibalik senyuman itu terlihat sepintas kegetiran yang tengah merambahi hidupnya.

Setelah meletakkan tas di atas sofa, Changmin pergi ke dapur dan mengambil dua minuman ke ruang tengah. Dilihatnya hyung-nya yang tengah terenyak di sofa di dekatnya. Segera saja ia mengambil posisi duduk di dekat hyung-nya itu.

"Hyung, mau minum?" tanya Changmin.

"Eh? Oh ya, thanks Min," Yunho menerima minuman yang diberikan Changmin.

"Sama-sama hyung," kini Changmin tersenyum, ternyata ia hanya butuh memperhatikan hyung-nya lebih lagi, seperti apa yang selama ini telah Yunho lakukan pada semua member.

"Min," Yunho memanggilnya pelan.

"Ne hyung. Wae?"

"Aniyo."

"Hyung," Changmin memandang Yunho.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Min," Yunho membatalkan apa yang hendak dikatakannya dan memilih untuk membuka minuman kaleng yang ada di genggamannya sekarang. Diteguknya sekali dan dipegangnya minuman itu selagi tatapannya kembali kosong.

"Hyung," Changmin tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi untuk menghadapi suasana yang kikuk ini.

Tanpa sadar Yunho menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Changmin. Dia merasa membutuhkan seseorang untuk bersandar saat ini. Walaupun ia belum siap membagi apa yang dirasakan, setidaknya dia bisa sedikit mengurangi perasaan yang menghantuinya ini.

Changmin merasakan kepala hyung-nya yang bersandar di pundaknya. Dia mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya dan makin terbenam ke sofa. Dia berusaha memberikan kenyamanan untuk hyung-nya. Dia tahu, mungkin belum saatnya Yunho mengatakan apa yang membebani pikirannya, jadi lebih baik sekarang dia menunjukkan kepeduliannya terhadap sang leader dengan perbuatan yang bisa dilakukannya.

Malam ini dia tak bisa tidur. Changmin terus berusaha memejamkan mata, tapi tetap saja dia masih terjaga. Memang ini belum terlalu larut, tapi dia tetap harus tidur sekarang. Jadwal mereka besok akan sangat padat. Apabila dia tidak tidur sekarang, dia akan kelelahan saat latihan.

Udara malam ini dingin. Tidak seperti malam-malam biasanya di udara dingin seperti ini, kali ini Shim Changmin tak bisa terlelap.

Changmin melangkah keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar hyung-nya. Entah apa yang membawanya ke sana, tetapi dia tetap menurut kata hatinya. Dibukanya pintu kamar yang tak terkunci dan ditutupnya kembali. Dilihatnya sang leader tengah tertidur.

Dengan sangat hati-hati Changmin menyelinap ke atas tempat tidur hyungnya. Tiba-tiba dirasakan olehnya tangan hyungnya memeluknya.

"Wae Min?" Yunho bertanya.

"Hyung," Changmin merasakan pipinya memerah.

"Tak bisa tidur?"

Changmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tidurlah disini Min. Sekarang sangat dingin, kau tahu itu?" Yunho merapatkan pelukannya pada Changmin.

"Hyung."

"Hm."

"Gomawo."

"Untuk?"

"Yang kau lakukan."

Yunho hanya tersenyum.

"Tidurlah Min, kau kelihatan lelah hari ini," Yunho sedikit mengacak-acak rambut dongsaengnya itu.

"Ne hyung."

Changmin tak tahu kenapa, tapi dia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya kepada hyung-nya untuk mencari kehangatan. Dia merasa lega Yunho mau menerimanya tidur di kamarnya. Malam itu Changmin tidur dengan nyenyak.

_Igeotmaneun algoga _

_noman saranghaessotdeon dan han namjayeotdago_

_Nomu miryonhaeso nojocha _

_jikijido mot haetdon babodeungsiniotda_

_No keutkkaji ne gyeote nameumyon _

_do himdulge seurojiljido molla_

_Aju jalhan goya noreul jayuropge hejul sarami _

_ne gyeote ol goya, ne gyeote ol goya_

Sudah satu bulan Changmin pindah ke kamar Yunho. Memang semua barang-barangnya masih ada di kamarnya, tetapi tiap kali tidur ia akan pergi ke kamar hyungnya. Selama satu bulan ini dia merasa lebih dekat dengan hyung-nya itu dan merasa nyaman ada di dekatnya.

Suatu malam, Changmin mendapati hyungnya tengah termenung menatap langit Seoul yang bertabur bintang.

"Hyung, are you allright?" Changmin memeluk Yunho dari belakang.

"Gwaencanha Min," Yunho memastikan ucapannya pada Changmin dengan menggenggam erat tangannya.

"It's okay then hyung. Apakah kau tak kedinginan hyung?"

Yunho tersenyum kemudian berbalik memandang Changmin,"Tadinya seperti itu Min, tapi sekarang tidak lagi."

Changmin tersenyum mendengar ucapan hyung-nya.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk dan aku akan membuatkanmu cokelat panas hyung. Daripada kita terus di luar sini dan kedinginan."

Segelas cokelat hangat kemudian.

Mereka berdua menonton televisi sambil menikmati hangatnya cokelat di genggaman tangan mereka. Tiba-tiba tayangan yang menampilkan sebuah variety show itu menampilkan MV (Music Video) dari ketiga sahabat mereka. Irama lagu dan vokal yang mendayu-dayu dan gerakan-gerakan dance yang energik menghiasi layar kaca.

Yunho menatapnya kemudian berkata,"Ternyata mereka baik-baik saja."

"Hyung," Changmin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari televisi ke hyung-nya.

"Aku sudah tak perlu khawatir lagi sekarang."

"Hyung, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Changmin.

"Min, mereka baik-baik saja. Kau tahu itu? Lihat mereka, aku yakin mereka akan menguasai tangga lagu dimana-mana Min. Mereka hebat."

"Hyung," Changmin menatap hyung-nya dengan iba dan sakit yang menusuk dada dan ulu hatinya.

"Min, mereka akan suskes tanpa kita. Mereka telah membuat jalan mereka sendiri," kini airmata Yunho menitik jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Mereka benar-benar hebat. Aku yakin keputusan mereka tepat."

"Hyung, apa yang kau katakan?"

"Changmin-ah, seandainya mereka masih bersama kita, apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Hyung, jangan berbicara seperti itu."

"Aku memang leader yang bodoh. Aku bahkan tak bisa mempertahankan keutuhan team ku sendiri. Sungguh menyedihkan," air mata yang mengalir semakin banyak.

Changmin langsung berdiri melihat semua yang terjadi. Melihat hyung-nya menangis, Changmin mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Hyung, kau terlalu baik hyung. Kau lihat hyung?" Changmin menunjukkan ketiga teman mereka yang tengah menari di layar kaca.

"Kau lihat mereka hyung? Benar. Memang mereka baik-baik saja. Tapi kau tidak hyung. Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan mereka, sampai-sampai kau tidak mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri. Kau jauh dari kata baik hyung. Aku lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu daripada mereka bertiga hyung. Keadaanmu lebih buruk daripada mereka. Kau tahu itu hyung?"

"Kau bukan leader yang bodoh hyung. Kau terlalu perhatian dan terlalu baik untuk disebut bodoh hyung. Satu kebodohan yang kau lakukan hanyalah meratapi kepergian mereka hyung."

"Min, mereka bagian dari kita."

"Mereka yang memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan kita hyung."

"Min kita satu team."

"Hyung, mereka pengkhianat yang meninggalkan kita. Mereka bahkan tak menunggu hingga kasus gugatan mereka selesai dan langsung mengeluarkan album. Apa itu artinya hyung?"

"Min."

"Dulu aku sedih hyung, tapi kau tahu hyung? Kau memikirkan mereka yang belum tentu memikirkanmu hyung. Kau tahu betapa aku mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu hyung? Kau berubah."

Changmin menangis dan berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya kemudian mengunci pintunya dengan harapan Yunho tak akan masuk ke dalam.

"Hyung, kenapa kau lebih memikirkan keadaan orang lain? Kenapa kau tak memperhatikan keadaanmu hyung? Babo."

Yunho berjalan pelan menuju kamar Changmin. Dia tak tahu kalau dongsaengnya akan sesedih ini melihat keadaan dirinya. Selama ini Yunho telah jatuh ke dalam keadaan yang membuatnya merasa bersalah. Semua yang terjadi seakan salahnya.

"Min," Yunho memanggil Changmin dengan lembut.

"Pergilah hyung!"

"Min, mianhae."

"Hyung, aku tak ingin mendengar apa-apa darimu."

"Min, maafkan sikap bodohku selama ini. Aku memang bodoh Min. Aku menyalahkan semuanya pada ketidakprofesionalanku sebagai seorang leader. Aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri saat mereka memilih untuk meninggalkan SM. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi leader Min?"

Tak terdengar jawaban, yang terdengar hanyalah isakan Changmin dari dalam kamar.

"Aku begitu bodoh. Seharusnya bukan aku yang menjadi leader. Kalau bukan aku leadernya, pasti mereka masih bersama kita. Aku benci kebodohanku Min. Please Min, bicaralah," Yunho kini terduduk memunggungi pintu kamar Changmin.

Di sisi lain Changmin terduduk di sisi pintu satunya dan terisak,"Hyung, kau terlalu baik," dengan suara yang amat lirih hingga cuma dirinya yang mendengarnya.

Paginya, suasana menjadi tegang dan canggung. Yunho tak berani menyapa Changmin sedangkan sang magnae berusaha menghindari semua kontak mata dengan hyung-nya.

Semua kegiatan berlangsung dengan ketegangan. Pemotretan yang membutuhkan kerjasama dari keduanya menjadi sedikit berantakan. Manager mereka sampai bingung akan apa yang sedang terjadi pada mereka. Manager meminta penundaan pemotretan sampai esok harinya.

Di dalam van menuju apartemen mereka saling duduk berjauhan. Changmin duduk di kursi paling belakang sedangkan Yunho duduk di kursi belakang supir dan berdampingan dengan manager.

"Yah, apa yang terjadi?" manager Kim tak kuasa lagi menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Aniyo hyung," Yunho berusaha memastikan.

"Aniyo bagaimana Yunho-gun? Kalian tahu sebentar lagi kalian comeback. Seminggu lagi malahan. Kenapa kalian berdua seperti ini? Ada masalah apa?"

"Benar hyung, kami tak ada masalah."

"Yah, kalau kalian tidak menyelesaikan apapun itu masalah kalian, aku yakin, perusahaan akan menunda comeback kalian hingga bulan depan."

"Tapi hyung," Yunho berusaha menyela perkataan managernya sebelum van berhenti dan manager Kim turun.

"Ingat, kalian tak punya banyak waktu. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan kalian berdua, tapi aku mohon, kalian bisa menyelesaikannya secepatnya. Kalian dengar itu!"

Malam ini udara masih dingin seperti kemarin-kemarin. Pertengkaran yang terjadi antara Yunho dan Changmin masih berlangsung hingga sekarang yang mengakibatkan udara makin dingin.

Saat makan malam tiba, Yunho memutuskan untuk memesan makanan. Sesaat setelah selesai menelepon restaurant langganan mereka, Yunho melihat Changmin keluar dari kamarnya.

Yunho sudah tak tahan melihat dongsaengnya seperti ini. Bagaimanapun juga mereka harus mengakhiri pertengkaran bodoh ini.

"Min," Yunho mencengkeram erat lengan Changmin.

"Hyung, lepaskan," Changmin berusaha melepaskan diri dari Yunho, tapi cengkeraman Yunho lebih kuat dari yang dibayangkannya.

"Min, kita perlu bicara."

"Hyung, sudah kubilang aku tak mau mendengarnya."

"Aku akui aku memang bodoh Min. Aku terlalu larut dalam kesedihan yang tak seharusnya," Yunho mengendurkan cengkeramannya.

"Aku ingin jadi leader yang baik. Aku ingin menjaga persahabatan kita dan membuat kita semua tetap bersatu, tapi aku gagal."

"Jangan katakan hal itu lagi hyung. Kau leader yang baik dan mereka saja yang tak mengerti akan hal itu."

"Min, ini bukan salah mereka."

"Lalu salah siapa?"

"Min."

"Hyung, coba saja mereka mau bersabar dan berbicara baik-baik dengan managemen, apa semuanya akan seperti ini?"

"Min, aku tak akan menyalahkan orang lain."

"Tapi hyung, kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku tak ingin melihat itu terjadi. Mereka sudah pergi hyung, tak ada gunanya kau menyalahkan dirimu. It's not your fault," Changmin menggenggam erat tangan hyung-nya.

Yunho tersenyum. Senyum yang penuh dengan kegetiran. Senyum yang sangat berat baginya.

"Min, mianhaeyo."

"Hyung, it's okay. Jangan salahkan dirimu lagi hyung. Kau tahu betapa sedihnya aku melihat kau seperti itu hyung? Aku ingin kau yang dulu hyung."

"Ssh Min, please don't cry," Yunho beranjak memeluk Changmin yang kembali menangis.

Yunho memang sedih ketiga sahabatnya meninggalkan mereka berdua, tapi satu yang membuatnya paling sedih adalah melihat sang magnae menangis. Magnae yang biasanya paling tegar dan jarang menangis, kali ini terlihat sangat rapuh di hadapannya. Yunho sangat sedih melihatnya, apalagi mengetahui penyebab dongsaengnya menangis adalah dirinya.

Changmin balas memeluk hyung-nya. Dia tak kuat menahan apa yang selama ini disembunyikannya. Kepedulian dan rasa sayangnya kepada Yunho yang selama ini jarang ditunjukkannya, akhirnya keluar dengan sendirinya di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Hyung, berjanjilah kau tak akan seperti ini lagi," Changmin mempererat pelukannya.

"Apakah itu akan membuatmu berhenti bersedih Min?" Yunho mencoba menenangkan dongsaengnya.

"Tentu Hyung. Berjanjilah padaku hyung," Changmin menatap tajam mata Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum mendengar perkataan Changmin. Diangkatnya kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi bersandar di pinggang Changmin menuju wajah dongsaengnya itu. Kedua ibu jarinya mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari mata sang magnae yang indah.

"Kalau itu membuatmu lebih baik, baiklah. Aku Jung Yunho, berjanji tak akan mengulangi kebodohan yang sama seperti apa yang telah aku lakukan sekarang. Aku tak ingin semua orang di dekatku pergi meninggalkanku, terutama kau Min," Yunho mengakhiri janjinya dengan mengecup pelan kening Changmin.

Hari ini Dongbangshinki telah mengeluarkan album comeback mereka yang mendapat banyak respon positif dari Cassiopeia. Banyak kegiatan yang harus Yunho dan Changmin lakukan.

22.45 waktu Seoul.

Yunho baru selesai mandi ketika dilihatnya sang magnae duduk termenung di atas tempat tidur dan memandangi album mereka yang baru.

Sambil mengeringkan rambut yang masih basah, Yunho mendekatinya dan memeluknya.

"Min, what's up baby?" Yunho makin merapatkan pelukannya.

"Aniyo Hyung. Apakah kau suka album baru kita?" Changmin mengangkat album yang dipegangnya sedikit lebih tinggi agar Yunho dapat melihatnya.

"Of course baby. I like it so much, do you?"

"Yes I do," Changmin menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Yunho.

"Kemampuan dance-mu meningkat Min. I like it."

Changmin menghirup aroma shampo yang digunakan Yunho barusan kemudian berkata,"Kau yang mengajariku hyung."

Yunho mencium puncak kepala Changmin,"Kau tahu Min?"

"Ya hyung?"

"Saranghae."

"Nado saranghae."

"Kita akan melakukan yang terbaik. Kau yakin itu khan? Bukan hanya mereka bertiga yang bisa bangkit dari keterpurukan, tapi kita juga."

Changmin berbalik dan memeluk Yunho sepenuhnya.

"Tentu hyung. Kita akan berusaha memberikan yang terbaik."

"I love you."

"Love you too hyung."

Yunho mencium Changmin dengan lembut dan sang magnae membalasnya. Mereka akan berusaha memberikan yang terbaik walaupun mereka tinggal berdua. Satu yang mereka perlukan hanyalah rasa saling percaya. Saling percaya akan kemampuan yang mereka miliki.


End file.
